Winter Arrives
by Phantom of the Phics
Summary: Roger realizes that Mark has forgotten his scarf! MarkRoger Friendship with just a dash of slash. Includes a flashback of MR when they first met. Made for a challenge my friend gave me.
1. A scarf forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT **

**I credit that the late great Jonathon Larson**

**Challenge:: ****Winter Arrived  
_I will follow you wherever you go._**

**Okay, the bold words should probably be the title of the fic. It'll be one chapter, however many words you like, and the italic words underneath the bold words must be used somewhere in the story. ****  
****Last strict thing of the rules: It has to be after the ending of RENT. That means it is either January or February after December 24. And the main character has to be Roger. Whatever the hell else could be in there: it can be a comedy. It can be romantic. It could be the day he gets despressed and runs out in front of a car. Whatever. (but as a note, if you make him run out in front of a car; I sha'll kill you when I next see you.) ****  
****(And, okay, I know he has a Mark-ish scarf, but just go with it or ignore it. Maybe he stole it from Mark.?.) ****  
****Anyways, I'm not sure, but I may participate in this challenge myself; either the way the picture enspires me, or find a picture of another character that Roger interacts with in your story. Go wild, and this is just screwing around. I thought it'd give you an idea for a fic.**

**Winter Arrives **

Roger sat alone in the loft. His guitar sat in his lap. Mark had gone out. He was trying to make another documentary. Roger stood up and placed the guitar on the old beat up couch.

"Shit!" he swore looking up to see that Mark had forgotten his scarf. There it hung, alone and forgotten.

_**Just like me…**_

Roger hated when Mark would go out, questing to find his muse. Roger always felt so lonely, so… afraid.

"Well…" he said to himself. "I had better go find Mark and bring him his scarf. Roger glanced out the frost covered window. It was snowing again.

He put on his leather jacket, grabbed Mark's scarf, and headed out the door.

Once he had climbed the many stairs leading down to the front door, he paused suddenly. A thought had reached him!

_**What if Mark is freezing!?! His coat isn't very warm, oh shit!**_

Roger shook himself for feeling so childish. He was a grown man for God's sake.

This wasn't like when he first met Mark. No he had grown up a lot since then…

Roger's flash back

Seven year old Roger Davis had just moved into the little town of Scarsdale. It was winter time, his least favourite time of year. "The only good pawt about wintew is Chwistmas!" He had told his mother as they made their way over to their new neighbors' house. Mrs. Davis had been invited over for a cup of coffee, and since the neighbors had a son just about Roger's age, she brought him along.

They knocked on the door and it soon opened.

There stood a small blond child about five of six. He wore glasses that were much to big for his face. When he saw Roger, his eyes grew wide and he ran away.

Roger couldn't help but laugh. This was the "new friend" that his mom had been telling him about!

He couldn't see himself ever being friends with a scaredy-cat four-eyes!


	2. Frozen Foureyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT I am just messing about with the characters that Jonathon Larson created.**

**Author's note: tee hee. I was listening to the RENT CD today in school and heard Mark's Mom say: It's me the Wicked Witch of the West, so I made the Cohen house Wizard of Oz themed . lol 3**

**Chapter 2: Frozen Four-eyes**

"New friend" Pah! Roger laughed again. His mother shushed him. By that time, Mrs. Cohen had come to the door. "I'm so sorry about little Marky!" she cooed. "He's a little shy and doesn't take to strangers very well, but once he gets to know you I'm sure he will be much friendlier."

Mrs. Cohen invited them to come in. Roger looked around. The walls and ceiling were painted bright colours which looked like a rainbow in a clear blue sky. He looked down. The floor tiles were yellow! The carpet was grass green! A pair of legs with black and white striped stockings stuck out from under the couch. On the feet were sparkly red shoes.

"Oh my…." Mrs. Davis said.

**Wow someone's a little obsessed! **Roger thought to himself.

"Come in, come in!" Mrs. Cohen said cordially.

Roger and his mother slowly stepped in.

Before Roger knew it, he was left alone in the living room, while the "Moms" went to go do "Grown-up" things in the kitchen.

Roger looked around. There were ornaments everywhere! A miniature scarecrow, a tiny lion. Roger was glad his mom wasn't like this!

He noticed a small blonde head peeking out from behind the couch. "Um…hi." Roger said. The head went back behind the couch. "Wow, won't this be fun." Roger said out loud. "Wat wiw be fun? A small voice said from behind the couch. "Oh nothing." Roger said casually. "I just thought that you would want to come outside and play in the snow with me." Roger lied. "O.K.!" said a small blonde blur. Mark already hat his boots and coat on and was out the door before Roger had any time to think. Roger took his chance. He locked the front door that Mark had just exited through!

Then, Roger walked happily to the couch, sat down, and flipped on the T.V.

An HOUR later, Roger's mom announced that it was time to go.

"Did you have a fun time with Mark?" his mother asked as they were leaving.

"No." said Roger. "Mark decided to go out and play in the snow, and you know mom, I Hate snow!"

Roger's mom opened the door to leave.

There stood a small snow man.

"Goodness!" Roger's mom said.

"Um, excuse me?" said the snow man in a rather small and cold voice. "May I come in now, it's cowd out hewe!"

"OH!! GOOD HEAVENS!!" Mrs. Cohen screamed! "MARKY!!! OH MY POOR LITLE MARKY!! COME IN QUICK!! WHO DID THIS?!?! WHY DIDN"T YOU KNOCK!?!?! OH DEAR WHY DIDN"T YOU WEAR YOUR SCARF?!?!?

On and on Mrs. Cohen ranted and raved. Roger's mother gave him a 'you're in trouble when we get home' kind of look.

They decided that it was best to leave the Cohen residence.

End Flashback

Roger laughed silently to himself. He remembered Mark's excuse for not knocking or ringing the bell. Mark had said that he was too short.

But Roger remembered the task at hand. Get Mark His Scarf.

Roger ran out to the curb, his eyes scanning the street for any sign of Mark.

Just then, Roger saw a Markish shape across the street. Roger ran towards it, forgetting to look both ways.

A taxi cab was speeding down the street at that very moment, and before Roger knew it…


End file.
